Jack Benjamin Drabbles
by Kaychan87
Summary: A series of 500 words or less drabbles featuring Jack Benjamin
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Benjamin Drabbles**

 **Summary:** Jack shows up at a childhood friend's door seeking solace

 **Authour's Notes:** Started as a larger project with a friend over on DeviantArt. We challenged each other to write 500 word drabbles inspired by several characters portrayed by Sebastian Stan. Now I'm sharing several of them over here on ; they will be written and updated sporadically, each character getting their own series on here.

* * *

 ** _1\. Jack Benjamin x Reader_**  
 **Prompt:** Jack shows up at your place with Twister and wine  
 **Words:** 466

Karalynn knew the moment she opened her front door to find Jack Benjamin standing there she should have slammed the door in his face. Any normal woman would have swooned at the sight of the crown prince at their door, but not her. It seemed lately she only saw the man when he wanted something. The prince gave Karalynn a sheepish look as he held up a board game – Twister – and a few bottles of wine – his favourite, of course.

Two bottles and several rounds of Twister later, the two of them collapsed in a heap of drunken giggles, Jack on top of her. "What happened this time?" she asked as her giggles died down. The young woman absently began to run her hand through his hair, something she had down thousands of times before.

"Can't I just come over to see you?" he asked, his eyes closing as he leaned into her touch.

"You know your bullshit doesn't work with me Jonathon."

Jack scowled at Karalynn before wrapping his arms around her and cuddling close, resting his head on her chest. "I miss you, Lynnie. Can't you see that?"

"Jack," she sighed.

"They want me to get married, Karalynn," he confesses, his voice muffled as he talks into your breasts.

"There's no shortage of women who'll throw themselves at your feet for the job, your Highness," she told him, her voice oozing sarcasm on that last word. Jack shifted his head so he could glance up at his friend, an unreadable expression on his face. "What? It's true." A moment later, Karalynn was on her back with Jack above her, has hands on either side of her head. Karalynn met his stormy gaze and blushed faintly; it was undeniable that Jack Benjamin was attractive. The prince was her first crush as well as her childhood best friend.

"I'm giving you the job," he told her before leaning close and brushing his lips lightly against hers. Karalynn's hands found their way to his chest and pushed him back. The dark haired man stared for a moment before giving a lopsided grin. "Well, at least you didn't punch me this time."

"Tempting," the young woman mumbled, glaring at him. "I love you, Jack, and you know I would do anything for you."

"That a 'yes'?"

"Your mother would have my head!"

Jack's grin fell away as he sat up, freeing her. "To hell with them. I won't do it, Karalynn. I won't marry someone I can't stand!" he ranted. "You know me, the real me. And you're… safe."

Karalynn sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "And I'll always, always be your safe place Jack."

"Hey Karalynn?" She pulled back to look at him. "You're terrible at Twister."

She growled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack Benjamin Drabbles**

 **Summary:** Jack wakes up the morning after, confused. Direct sequel to the first drabble.

* * *

 ** _2\. Jack Benjamin x Original Female Character_**  
 **Prompt:** "Um...I live alone, so how can I be smelling coffee in the morning?"  
 **Words:** 465

Jack's head was spinning as he groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the window and it wasn't helping his raging headache any. He groaned again and inhaled, ready to let out a sulky huff. That was when the smell of something so tantalizing hit him. Coffee, the drink of the gods. Once the initial joy of the scent faded, though, his brow furrowed in confusion as he removed his arm from his face. ' _Um...I live alone, so how can I be smelling coffee in the morning?_ ' he thought as he opened his eyes. He had no idea where the hell he was for a moment as he looked around the room. Finally Jack's eyes settled on a picture in a simple frame. It sat on an equally simple dresser. Jack's expression softened and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Jack's gaze travelled to the door where Karalynn stood, wearing his shirt and holding out a steaming, ceramic mug to him. "That's mine," he told her, referring to the shirt.

"Of course it is. I don't drink coffee," Karalynn replied with an impish smirk.

"Smart ass," chuckled Jack. Karalynn closed the space between to the two of them. She handed him the coffee before sitting down on the bed next to him. "About last night…" he started, trailing off awkwardly. Jack Benjamin was never awkward; he was smooth and always charming around women even though they weren't his preference. The prince stiffened as Karalynn leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Relax. I know how you get after a few bottles of wine," she said softly. Wine and Twister had landed them on the floor, cuddling each other. Jack had even kissed her at one point. "I know that proposal meant nothing."

"You would be my first choice Lynnie," he said casually as he sipped his coffee. He smiled, thrilled that she remembered how he took his coffee.

"I know, Jack, but we both know the moment your mother finds out you came to see me I'll have to leave Shiloh," Karalynn stated matter-of-factly.

There was no bitterness in her tone like Jack had expected. In fact, there was no emotion at all in her voice causing Jack to frown. She was starting to shut down on him like she had the first time she'd walked out of his life. "I won't allow it, Karalynn. I'm not losing you again. Just be patient. Everything is going to get better here, I promise," he assured her fiercely, his arm snaking around her. He wouldn't tell her about his plans with his uncle but he would use them to keep the one person in the world he trusted by his side.


End file.
